fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrspaceT
Remember: User Pages do not need a category. Just saw the thread. Why didn't you tell me in the first place? No need to go through all that trouble...... --KrspaceT 00:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I didn't think it would work unless I used reverse physology My guy pic uploading --KrspaceT 00:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) How do you get an image of your character up to the wiki? You need to upload it to the wiki first. Select the Upload a new Image Button click browse and find your image. Make sure it is a Permitted file type. Maybe choose the licensing add a summary and click upload file. Add it to your userpage like how you put a nano image onto the nano page on your wiki. --KrspaceT 00:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No as in how you have your in game guy's page with name and character on it, on your page you have your in game characters image Like on my userpage? Oh you need the template. This will add all that to your userpage. --KrspaceT 00:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I mean as in litterally, how do you copy that image from the game to the desktop, and from there to the wiki? Take the image (I hope you know how to do that). Upload to wiki. Add image to template. --KrspaceT 02:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Straight out of the game to a doc, I don't know. So, how do you do it and what type of document do I need? Paint, Word? Do you know how to take a picture? No What kind of computer do you have? Xp netbook Windows? Yep, its a windows press Print Screen/SysRq located on the top right of your keyboard. (It's the first from the three isolated key buttons) After you pressed Print Screen towards what screenshot you're taking, go to MicroSoft Paint and paste the screenshot. Save it, and upload it to the wiki. Add the image to the template and Ta Da! You are done! Spaces? ?????--KrspaceT 00:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Spaces are not needed in between the monsters. It just stretches the page. New Categories What's with these new Categories?--Fusion Aquaabyss 20:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- I just think it is a bit more organized that way --KrspaceT 20:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just putting a note that they were removed is fine enough. Your behavior on the Forums I will not tolerate this here on the wiki. I also don't think DZ and Tsirin will tolerate it any further either. Just suggest some NPCs and not diss any ther suggestions unless they are suggesting people the are from non CN original shows. --Fusion Aquaabyss 00:42, January 13, 2010 ---- (UTC) So I think flapjack is evil, doesn't anyone agree. I miss the old days--KrspaceT 00:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Plus he started it, he mocked me--KrspaceT 00:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- As well, quote by quote he said ok krspace no offence, but you are totally bagging on classic cn sharacters and shows, basically rooting on the junky ones, and you have some bad taste in shows. chowder and flapjack FTW! so thus I am defending myself --KrspaceT 01:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Still there is no need for back sass. ---- i agree with KST. i like the show but to quote someone on the forums "I don't like the fact that Flapjack was coming. I don't like him at all. Even his 3-d self freaks me out." --Son Gogetto Briefs 02:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) He actually looks normal, its wrong, and F Aqua, he again attacked first so we got into a forum argument, if you have looked I've been silent against him as he has to me. Really, I don't just love the old stuff uncoditionaly ( I barely like Johnny Bravo or that Red guy, he gave me nightmares) the middle age ( Evil Squirels!!!) nor do I hate all of the new CN originals ( Transformers Animated is half owned, rather like Scooby and Fred Flinstone, and I can live with Chowder) KrspaceT 02:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- By "Evil Squirels" do you mean Squirel Boy? Son Gogetto Briefs 03:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) yes Question for KST Can you tell the guys on the forum that SonVenvor`s Access has ended? Son Gogetto Briefs 02:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm posting a note in General Discussion now Thanks Son Gogetto Briefs 03:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Forum Suggestions You had some pretty good suggestions on the FusionFall Foums before the forums were removed.